In modern computing systems, large amounts of data are generated and stored on one or more computers in association with databases, electronic mail systems, web services systems, online software provision systems, document management systems, and the like. In some cases, large data centers house hundreds or even thousands of computers on which are run various software applications and on which are stored data of many types for one or more computing system users. For example, a large data center may be used for processing and storing data of various types for hundreds, thousands or more individual users, companies, educational entities, or any other entity for which data may be processed and stored. There is often a need for extracting user data, as well as, computer system identification and operating information data from such computers for analysis by computing systems and services providers or by owners of such data. However, extracting user data and systems data from hundreds or thousands of computers operating in one or more data centers or distributed across large geographical areas is a difficult, time-consuming and inefficient process. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.